1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies and surgical loading units for use with an electromechanical surgical system and their methods of use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held, electromechanical surgical instruments capable of detecting the presence of a loading unit and/or identifying one or more parameters of a loading unit attached to an adapter assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Linear clamping, cutting, and stapling surgical devices may be employed in surgical procedures to resect tissue. Conventional linear clamping, cutting, and stapling devices include a handle assembly, an elongated shaft and a distal portion. The distal portion includes a surgical loading unit which may contain pair of gripping members that clamp about the tissue.
A need currently exists for a contactless detection assembly between the surgical loading unit and the adapter assembly for the electromechanical surgical system. With the removal of a physical contact for detection between the surgical loading unit and adapter assembly, there is a decreased degradation of the exposed identification components of the surgical loading unit during use and/or over multiple sterilization processes.